This is not a continuation-in-part of a previous application, nor one that is co-pending.
Rights of Inventions made under Federally-Sponsored Research and Development.
None of the work on this invention was performed under any Federally-Sponsored or State-Sponsored research and Development. Gabriel used his own resources on every phase of his project.
The applicant is not aware of any patents pending or issued on his method of protection against impacts between two boats. He is aware of his own invention involving collisions between two autos. His pending patent uses high pressure air blasts to minimize the amount of damage between colliding autos. Other inventors use airbag crash protection as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,033,569, dated, Jul. 23, 1991, 6,031,449, dated Feb. 29, 2000, and 6,106,038, dated Aug. 22, 2000. In the present method, blasts of high pressure sea water against an incoming threatening small boat pushes the boat aside, so a collision does not occur.
The aim of this invention is a method of protection against impacts between two small boats or between a small boat and a larger one, by means of high pressure water blasts, from at least one of the boats having the protection system installed. If both boats have the protection system, then the collision avoidance would be more effective in averting an impact. The water blasts would be directed against the hull of the threatening boat. A distance sensor could automatically initiate the water blasts, by sensing the closeness between the two boats in open water or sea. One could adjust the distances between the boats from say 6 feet to 15 feet, for automatic operation. For manual operation of the system, one could judge when to turn on the system to avoid a collision. Experiments in the field and using computer simulation would determine the optimum distance, for boats of specified weights, and the amount of bursts and discharge of water needed to avoid a collision. The collision could be anticipated by the closing speed of the approaching boats. The higher the closing speed, the sooner in terms of distance should the system be activated to avoid a collision. Adjustable nozzles are provided which can be remotely moved up or down or sideways to assure that the water blasts strike the threatening object, including another boat.
The present invention concerns the use of high pressure water blasts to avoid collision between two small boats or collision between a small boat and a large one. The number and amount of blasts of water against the hull of another boat to prevent a collision depend upon the size and weight of the smaller boat. The smaller the boat, the easier to push it aside by blasts of water. It would be preferred to have the larger boat do the water blasting because it would be more capable of carrying the added weight of the water pumps and motors.